


St. Martinville '95

by Violette_Pleasures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Back to School, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Just a little angst, M/M, nothing too dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: Fall of '95Sam always liked small town living. He liked the quiet, he liked that he could usually walk anywhere he needed to go, and he liked how friendly the people tended to be. Mostly, he just liked living, sitting still and really living.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is my first actual fic that I've written for this fandom and I'm rather happy with it. I just wanted to do something short and sweet. I hope everyone likes it as well!

St. Martinsville, Louisiana.

Sam always liked small town living. He liked the quiet, he liked that he could usually walk anywhere he needed to go, and he liked how friendly the people tended to be. Mostly, he just liked living, sitting still and really living. In those few late summer weeks when their dad would decide it was time to settle for a few months and get both boys to school, Sam was happier than any other time he could recall. Sure, he had school to attend, but compared to his usual life, that was practically a vacation! And who could be sad about having their own room and own bed?

Sam had woken up early that day, his first day of seventh grade, and gone for a jog as per dad's “request.” As he crawled out of the shower and toweled off, he looked at his scrawny arms and legs. All skin and bones. His size always put a big bullseye on his chest for bullies. Sam knew how to fight of course, usually sent the much larger boys home crying themselves, but it didn't mean that he enjoyed it. He silently wished on a sigh that this would be a blessedly calm three months. 

“Move over, shrimp! You've been in here for half an hour and I gotta at least try to make myself look pretty.” Dean barreled into the bathroom in his boxer-briefs, short blonde hair sticking out in every direction. As silent and focused as he was when he was in hunt mode, he was just as loud and goofy when he wasn't. 

“Just let me--” Sam paused mid-sentence as Dean shucked out of his briefs like Sam wasn't standing right there and stepped into the shower. Sam couldn't help his eyes going wide. He tried to discreetly look Dean's back up and down, but as usual, Dean seemed to be able to read his thoughts.

“Like something you see?” 

Sam could hear the irritating smirk in his voice. “Shut up, jerk.” He picked his comb up and straightened out his still damp waves.

“Bitch.” Dean poked his head out around the curtain, smirking again.

~

St. Martinsville Junior High wasn't much to look at; typical single story brick building, trimmed in white and green. Students were scattered all over in small groups laughing and messing around before first bell. A small leader board outside read: PTA meeting Fri. at 6pm. Typical school. 

But, as the Impala came rolling up, the loud exhaust growl practically announcing their arrival, Sam felt nervous. On top of usual first day jitters, he was feeling a little panicky. This was the first time he and Dean would be separated for school. The last few schools they had gone to had been so small, that the elementary, middle and high schools were all on the same property. This time though, it was a ten minute drive, longer than that if he walked, to get to his brother. 

“C'mon, Sammy boy.” Dean climbed out of the passenger seat, legs stretching before they hit the black asphalt, and opened the door for Sam. 

“Bye, Dad.” Sam gave his father a curt nod, scarcely making eye contact in the rear view mirror before scooting across the vinyl and hopping out.

“I know I don't need to say so, but be good, Sammy. Listen to your teachers and make sure you request the syllabus for the year so you can continue your studies on your own.” John leaned across the front seat, speaking out the window, his hands didn't leave their place on the steering wheel. 

Sam nodded and followed after his brother. Dean, of course, was already attracting attention. Little whispery giggles from girls, some mix of instant acceptance and a little jealousy from the guys. Dean flashed a heartbreaking smile to a few (had he really just thought of his brother as heartbreaking?) and just walked along, that usual confident stride to his step, as if he was either used to the attention or choosing to ignore it. Either way, for some reason, it made Sam want to hide inside his jacket like a turtle and not come out until next spring. 

“You know if you need anything, I'm just a phone call away.” Dean pulled him in for a one armed hug as they reached the front door. He added in a whisper. “You still have your knife and salt, right?”

“Yeah,” Sam returned the hug in full, wrapping both arms around strong midsection and absorbing Dean's smell and warmth. “and the little vial of holy water too.”

“That's my boy.” He ruffled Sam's hair and gave him that smile that was just for him, just for Sam that no one else got. It was a lopsided thing, feeling like pink and full of warmth; it was honest. And it made Sam's heart ache for some reason lately.

~

Sam was a little surprised at how many AP classes he qualified for as he got his schedule from the office. AP History, English, Biology. The homework was going to be outrageous, but he couldn't help smiling about it. He loved getting lost for hours in his school work.

He stepped nervously into Mrs. Comeaux's first period biology class looking just as nervous as everyone else. He worried if he was in the right class for a moment, when thankfully he spotted the sign in sheet on the counter with his name on the list. Perfect. Sam took a seat nearest the windows behind a girl with a mop of wavy, blonde hair. She spun around as he sat.

“Hi, I'm Emma.” She offered Sam a small wave. She had big brown eyes and a round sweet face. Her lips were glistening with some sort of bubblegum scented gloss.

“Hi, I'm Sam.” He waved meekly back. 

“I don't recognize you, are you new in town?” Emma cocked her head to the side, waves cushioning her cheek as it rested on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” Sam began arranging his notebooks on his desk and fiddling with his pencil, waiting for her to turn back around. Pretty girls like Emma didn't talk to him. They talked to Dean.

“Well, if you want to, you can sit with us at lunch today. Its no fun being the new kid.” Emma smiled sweet before turning back around.

~

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Thanks to their father teaching them how to read people, Sam had been able to decipher which teachers were the hard-asses and which were the softies. He liked to think that by now, he had it down to a fine science. Emma and her friends, Ashlyn, Marie and Devon, had all been nice when he had decided to sit with them. They didn't seem to mind him being as shy as he was and didn't push for details when they asked him about his family. 

Sam recounted his day to Dean as they sat together in the backseat, bumping along to their temporary home. 

“Sounds like this Emma might like you a little,” Dean winked and nudged Sam with his elbow.

“Ew! Gross!” Sam shoved him back playfully, nose wrinkled. Sam didn't understand Dean's fascination with girls. Maybe he was too young to understand, but the only person that ever made him feel the way Dean said girls made him feel, warm, excited, happy, was Dean. He just shrugged it off and figured he'd just keep waiting for the day when a girl would cross his path and make him feel all those things. 

~

A couple of weeks later, the boys found themselves about to be on their own again. Sam was looking forward to an evening or two without their dad looming over them. What kid didn't?

“Alright boys, I have to go a few towns over to check something out, so I won't be back until tomorrow or the day after. Dean, you need to go pick up Sammy after school. Leave early if you have to. I don't want Sammy waiting by himself.” John nodded at his sons as he finished packing his duffel. “Sorry to make you walk, but its not that far. I left grocery money in the coffee tin.”

After a few hugs, a squeeze from Sam and a manly pat pat from Dean, John headed out the door. Sam sighed and flopped on the sofa, sock feet hanging off the end. He remembered when he used to fit better on sofas, could lay out flat and have his feet not touch the end, but he'd been growing lately. He wondered if maybe he would be taller than Dean when he got older. John said he was already taller than Dean was at his age. He smiled a little to himself at the thought of having to look down at his big brother. His big little brother. 

“What's got you smirking like that?” Dean ran a thumbnail up the arch of one of Sam's feet, making him jerk away so he could sit on the arm of the sofa. “Thinking about Emma?”

“Its not like that Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes as only an annoyed little brother could. “We're just friends.”A mischievous smirk crossed his lips as a devilish thought popped in his head. “Devon, though, he's pretty cute.” Sam bit his lip like just the thought of Devon was too delicious to contain.

“Wait, guy Devon, Devon?” Dean's golden eyebrows flew up, his hands coming down as if to bracket his question.

“Yeah, got a problem with that, big brother?” Sam asked sweet, sweet like a cat that had finally gotten a mouthful of that canary it had been eyeing. He leaned in close to his brother.

“Uh...no. No, just uhm,” Dean scratched at the shorn short hairs at the nape of his neck. “ Surprised is all. Kinda thought you'd, you know, like girls?” The elder flushed, green green eyes looking everywhere but at Sam as he spoke, obviously out of his depth. Sam had thrown him a curve ball and he was eating it up.

“Wanna order a pizza?” He nudged Dean, deciding to let him off the hook. 

“Yeah, sounds good kiddo.” Dean ruffled his little brother's hair with a nervous laugh.

~

He knew it rained a lot in Louisiana, but today, as Sam sat outside waiting for his big brother, it was coming down in sheets. He draped his hand me down Carhartt over his head, but it did little except help the rain to pool around his head. Dean was half an hour late and Sam was beginning to worry. Dean ran late sometimes sure, but he was just about as military precise as their father. He was sure he had told Dean that school was letting out a couple hours early today. With a huff, he tromped off in the direction of the high school. 

After almost an hour of walking, Sam could see the track and football field. He was completely soaked through and shivering a little despite the warmth of the Southern fall. All he really cared about were his books. He grumbled at the thought of them being ruined and soggy in his bag. 

Sam walked through the opening in the fence, heading towards the back entrance. He was almost across the field when something, some small movement picked up by his hunter heightened senses, caught his attention. Squinting through the blur of fast falling drops, he could make out two boys under the bleachers and...was one of them Dean? He stopped for a moment and crept closer, curious to see what they were up to. He gazed around the corner just in time to see the bulkier boy push his brother into one of the support beams. 

“Be gentle, jeez.” Dean huffed a little laugh, the other boy's lips mere inches from his.

“Oh don't whine, I know you like it rough.” The other boy nipped Dean's full bottom lip, making Dean's eyes fall shut, long lashes resting on his cheeks. His Cajun accent was thick and his voice was deep, it gave Sam shivers even from a distance.

Sam's eyes went wide as their lips crashed together. Dean's hair was wet and perfectly mussed, his grey t-shirt was clinging to his chest and abs. His hands were dug into the other's short dark hair, pulling their bodies closer and Sam was stuck, couldn't tear his eyes away, couldn't move from that spot, as he watched his big brother kissing this stranger.

He was shocked that Dean was kissing another man, but he was even more shocked by the warmth he felt coursing through his body. A picture of himself in place of the unknown boy came to the forefront of his mind and he blushed. His heart betrayed him further by beating hard against his ribs. But the longer he stood there, the more the warmth transformed into a roiling heat he felt build up in his stomach.

Sam didn't like it. He knew Dean had had “lovers” before, but seeing it was a whole different thing. After a final glance, Sam turned and left as quietly as he came.

Sam took the walk back to the house slowly, mulling things over, at odds with finding out Dean liked boys. It made him wonder how many other boys there had been. Had there been others? Sam had about a million questions, but he didn't think it was his place to ask any of them. He didn't think he was even meant to find out. 

~

The front door to their dingy little house slammed open making Sam jump just as he stepped out of the bathroom, toweling off his hair, skin pleasantly pink and warm. “Dean?”

“Sam?!” Dean was breathing hard, eyes a little frantic. He softened as he looked at Sam, perfectly safe. “Why didn't you wait for me at the school?”

“School let out two hours early.” Sam shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Why didn't you tell me?” 

“I did!” Sam huffed, a little indignant. “Its just a mile away, no big deal.”

“Well, next time, call. I was worried sick.” He walked towards the bathroom, stopping when he reached Sam. His arms went out reflexively, like maybe he wanted to hug him, but he caught himself and opted, instead to ruffle his brother's hair before closing the door behind him.

~

Sam walked down the steps, rushing out with everyone else as soon as the bell rang, happy to see Dean waiting for him this time. He raced towards his big brother but nearly tripped over himself when he saw who was standing beside him. Bleacher boy. Sam stopped short, face flushed.

“Heya, Sammy!” Dean smiled his smile and tucked him up under his arm. He gestured to the other boy. “This is Benny. He's a friend.”

“Hey, Sammy.” Benny offered a small wave and an easy smile. “Or is it Sam?”

“Sam is fine.” Sam mumbled, cheeks blushing hotly as the memory of Benny and his brother flashed through his mind briefly. 

“Sam it is.” He drawled, like he was rolling the name around in his mouth, deciding whether or not he liked he taste of it.

The three of them walked back towards the house, stopping at the gas station along the way to grab some junk food. Once inside, Benny pulled a game system out of his backpack, untangling the cords and wires and hooked it up to the little tv. The color was off and it was a little dim, but it worked.

Sam sat his bag on the kitchenette table and started pulling his books and notes out. He sat facing the older boys, curiosity nagging at him. He wondered if Dean might make him leave and go study at the diner around the corner and caught himself glaring subconsciously at Benny. He sat down with a sigh and tried to focus on his history paper.

“Thanks for bringing this over.” Dean plopped down next to Benny on the old worn out sofa, it gave an ancient squeak as he did. He passed the other a soda and offered him a black licorice, which Benny politely refused.

“No problem. Knew you two had to be bored outta your minds in this place.” Benny patted Dean's thigh with a twinkle in his eye.

It didn't go unnoticed by Sam, making his hackles rise. He looked back down at his paper, chewing on his eraser, but caught himself glancing up at them every few moments. He watched as Benny scooted closer to Dean, until their knees were bumping together. Dean didn't seem to notice, too absorbed in the game playing out in front of them. 

Sam pushed his chair out and walked over to the fridge and grabbed his own soda, then headed for the sofa. Without warning, he plopped down between them, wiggling until they scooted over to make room for him.

“Sam! You're gonna make me lose!” Dean playfully complained.

“Can I play winner?” Sam tried to sound as innocent and enthusiastic about the game as he could as he snagged the licorice rope out of his brother's hand and stuffed it in his mouth with a grin. 

“Thief.” Dean spared him a sideways glance.

“Mmm.” Sam made loud smacking sounds as he chomped on the candy. He wasn't particularly found of licorice, especially black licorice, but it was worth it just to bug Dean. He smiled when Dean covered his mouth with one of his big, calloused hands.

“You sound like a damn horse!” Dean gave him a light shove, controller long forgotten on his lap as he wrapped a strong arm around Sam's neck, pulling him into a light choke hold to scrub bruised knuckles to his crown.

“Dean! Stop it!” Sam laughed, wriggling wildly as he was noogied within an inch of his life. He shoved at Dean's forearm, struggle as he may though, he knew he wasn't going to be set free until Dean decided to show him mercy. He smiled inwardly as he was set free and settled into his brother's lap, a broad, warm hand petting absently up and down his back.

“I guess you're playing me, then Sam.” Benny interrupted with that cool river flow of his voice, waving his controller in a light taunt. 

“Damn it!” Dean groaned and passed Sammy his controller.

~

 

Over the passing days, more often than not, Benny followed them home to hang out with Dean. Sam knew better, despite Benny's protest that Sam was just as much his friend as Dean's, than to think Benny was there for him. His reluctance had somewhat lessened, maybe with the gaining familiarity of the older boy's presence, but Sam still tried to put distance between him and his older brother whenever he could. He still didn't like the idea of Benny and Dean in the romantic sense.

He couldn't put a finger on why exactly. Benny had been nothing but nice, hell downright courteous to him and his family. Benny had left his game console at their house, saying Dean and Sam would probably get more use out of it than he did, and had bought them all dinner one night with money from his part time job helping unload fishing and shrimping boats. Even dad liked him and that was really saying something. Dad didn't like anybody that wasn't family. Except maybe Bobby.

Sam tried talking to his friends at school about it, but they had all dismissed it, saying that maybe, Sam was just a little jealous. Said that it wasn't surprising, really, based off what Sam had told them, Dean was his best friend and brother and had been for a while now. Sam tried to tell them that it couldn't be that. Why would he feel jealous? He felt somehow defeated by the end of it.

He knew he should be happy for his brother, he had found a really great guy...but he couldn't. He couldn't make himself feel happy. All he felt was a strange kind of sadness mixed with a bitter sort of anger, something murky yet intangible, like fog rolling in off the bay. Was that jealousy? That felt like too petty a word to describe how he felt. 

Dean had began touching him less and less often. Sometimes, when Sam would go to hug him like he always had, there was a new hesitance there and, he could swear, a slight twinge of guilt, reluctance in Dean's moss green eyes. Sam tried to tell himself that this was normal, tried not to feel a little hurt by it, they were both growing up and it was odd for brothers their age to still be so physically affectionate. He told himself that, with time, he could train himself out of being so touchy with Dean. He could handle it. 

What he couldn't handle was the smile. Sam would be trailing behind them on the walk home from school, see them smiling at each other, and he would see Dean give Benny something akin to his smile. That soft, warm, pink thing that Sammy held so tightly to. He felt so stupidly selfish for thinking that he would be the only one Dean gave that smile to and...

Oh god. 

He was jealous. Bitterly, stomach churning kind of jealous. 

~

Sam was sitting at the table, again by himself, their dad a few counties over taking care of a vamp that had killed two people now and possibly turned a third. He was half way through his homework by the time Dean walked in, face a little flush and a small smile playing at his full lips. He had a small, paper bag in hand that he dropped in the far left drawer, his drawer, of the counter before he turned to address his little brother.

“Hey, uh Sammy? Do you think maybe you could stay at a friend's house tonight? Benny is coming over later and...” Dean bit his bottom lip, letting it slide through his teeth. He looked up at Sam through his lashes with a small, knowing smirk.

“Uh, I uh...why?” Sam sat, dumbfounded, glued to that spot. The meaning behind Dean's words had been pretty clear, but the wires of Sam's brain weren't connecting. In fact, they felt shorted at the thought of Dean and Benny-- 

“C'mon, don't play dumb, you're too smart to play dumb.” Dean smiled as he sauntered over to Sam and placed large hands on his shoulders. “I got needs, baby brother! Can't you go stay with Devon? Huh?” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“No!” Sam slammed his hand down on the table before he could stop himself. He stood up quickly, shrugging his big brother's hands off of him, the chair legs scratch-squeaking along the linoleum. He had to put distance between himself and Dean.

“C'mon Sammy--”

“I said no!” Sam scrunched his eyes shut, trying desperately to will away the mad tears he felt brimming hot behind his lashes. He whispered, voice already hoarse with an impending cry. “I don't...I don't like it...”

“Don't like what?” Dean's smile faltered, blonde eyebrows drawing together in question.

“You and Benny...” There, he had said it. Finally. “...and....I don't like Devon. Not that way.”

There was a silence that spanned and stretched between them, thick and heavy like molasses. Sam's heart skipped wildly in his chest, waiting for Dean to yell at him, be mad, anything. This nothingness was killing him.

“Then who do you like?” 

Of all the questions that could have come from that sucker punch of a statement that Sam had just thrown him, that was the last one he expected. 

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Sam took a deep breath and turned to face his brother, crowding in on him, until Dean was pushed back against the wall and their chests were touching. Dean's scent, cheap cologne, rain and the ever-present blend of gun oil and leather, filled his senses. He looked up into those too green eyes and suddenly, it was like all the puzzle pieces had decided right then to fall into place. 

Sam reached up, cupping Dean's face in both his thin, shaking hands and pushed up onto his tip toes. His eyes slipped closed as he gently pressed his lips to his brother's. The soft, plump feel of Dean's lips against his was something entirely new and exciting. Maybe it was just static, but he swore he felt a tiny zing as their lips met. If this never happened again, this would be enough. This moment would last him a lifetime. 

Suddenly, Dean's arms were around him, pushing the air out of Sam's lungs with the strength of the embrace. Hands flew up to his cheeks, cupping his face and cradling his head as Dean kissed him back. Dean slipped his tongue into his mouth and Sam couldn't help the heavy sigh it teased out of him. 

“So,” Sam finally managed to pull back, panting, a thin thread of saliva shining between their lips. “I wanna be your boyfriend. Quit seeing Benny!”

Sam jumped at the laugh that bubbled up out of Dean, just as golden and bright as he was. His whole body seemed to shake with it, as he pulled Sam into his chest, pressing little kisses to his burnished, copper crown. “You wanna be my boyfriend, Sammy?” 

“Yes!” Sam said fiercely, wrapping his arms around Dean's middle and squeezing hard. 

“Do you love me, baby brother?” Dean sing-songed to him, always having to tease.

“I-I..”

“Hmm?” An odd, mischievous twinkle shone in the blonde's eyes as he patiently waited for Sam to answer him. Sam knew that look, knew that look because he had grown up studying it so intently, just like he had everything else about his big brother.

“You knew!” He smacked Dean hard in the chest, palms slapping open on hard muscle. “You knew that I--”

“Actually, I didn't. Not for a long time, at least. I mean, I hoped,” He paused to grin, thumbs stroking affectionately at Sam's dimples. “Hoped those starry-eyed looks were meant for me...but it was Benny that pointed it out.”

“Benny?” Sam blushed at the thought of Benny knowing all this time how he really felt. “But then why did you ask me to leave? I thought you and Benny..were...?”

“No,” Dean shook his head, a small, ashamed smirk on his full lips. “I was just trying to make you jealous, actually.”

“Cheater.” Sam punched his big brother in the stomach soft, playful. “Well, it worked.” He looked down, blushing deeper.

“Sorry, Sammy, won't do it again.” Dean slid a finger under Sam's chin, tilting his face up for one more slow kiss.


End file.
